1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a moisture indicating device, and in particular relates to a battery operated moisture indicator for selective attachment to an existing diaper worn by a baby, having an audible alarm and having a liquid crystal display bulb, for providing an audible alert and a visual alert, respectively, when the diaper has been soiled by the baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable diapers are used by parents worldwide for containment of a baby's excreted waste prior to changing the diapers, and for keeping the baby's bottom clean and dry so as to prevent diaper rash. Although diapers have continually been improved over the years, use of a diaper still has a notable disadvantage. In particular, diapers must be changed as often as a baby excretes into the diaper. However, a parent or a caregiver cannot always visually determine upon casual inspection whether the baby has soiled the diaper with waste, particularly when the volume of excreted waste is relatively small. Consequently, a parent must ascertain whether the diaper is soiled by actually feeling the fabric of the diaper with the fingers, or by opening up the diaper by detaching the adhesive or Velcro tabs used to secure the diaper in place. Feeling a diaper for wetness is an unpleasant and unsanitary task. Moreover, repeatedly opening and closing the tabs of a diaper may fray the tabs, and thereby prevent the diaper from closing properly around the baby. Accordingly, there is a need for a moisture indicator for selective attachment to an existing diaper worn by a baby, having an audible alarm and having a liquid crystal display bulb, for providing an audible alert and a visual alert, respectively, when the diaper has been soiled by the baby, so that a parent or caretaker does not have to feel the fabric of the diaper for wetness with the fingers, or open up the diaper, in order to determine whether the baby has soiled the diaper with waste.
A variety of moisture sensing materials and systems, and methods for use thereof, have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,036 to Fisher appears to show a sensor for detecting fluids such as urine, for use in conjunction with an absorbent device such as a diaper, and capable of selectively vibrating and producing sound, light, or a radio signal in order to provide an alert. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,330 to Nielsen appears to show a monitoring system for a diaper which visually and audibly indicates the condition of the diaper. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,723 to Al-Sabah appears to show a moisture sensor capable of audibly indicating whether a garment such as a diaper has been wet.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.